


The Union of Two Lost Captains

by CallieDakin2020



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A heart to make a home, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieDakin2020/pseuds/CallieDakin2020
Summary: Love doesn't only happen in fairytales ...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Union of Two Lost Captains

"On joyous occasions such as these, I feel it my duty to remind us all of the great journey of our lives. Of our success and our disappointments, of our tribulations and our moments of pleasure.

These two women have each traveled and they have suffered. They have each experienced the great wonders and challenges of space travel and of life, and they have each similarly though uniquely experienced their own incredible pain and hardship.

On this special day they will together experience a new beginning. One of union, of love and loyalty. 

And although they have already lived together as partners for several years now, let us make their partnership official by declaring Kathryn Janeway and Annika Hansen bonded for life.  
Ladies, you may kiss your bride..."

In a holographic, sunlit forest clearing, the Captain and Seven of Nine stood before the officiating Emergency Command Hologram and a large selection of guests from Voyager's crew.

The ECH looked his proudest and most resplendent as he oversaw the proceedings, applauding heartily along with everybody else as following his words, Kathryn and Seven shared their first kiss as wife and wife.

Each wearing a long white dress which flowed like fluid over the contours of their bodies, the two women stood in elegance amongst their similarly beautifully dressed guests, their smiles and happiness reflected by the affection and goodwill of all in attendance.

In Seven's eyes Kathryn saw an ocean of love, and in the Captain's, Seven saw the doors to a new reality.

How much they had experienced and were yet to experience with one another. They may never reach Earth but they had reached heaven, and neither woman underestimated the span of her luck.

For each of them had once believed that true love was not something which happened upon individuals like them.

They would therefore enjoy and cherish the favour of romance granted by the universe for as long as they each had breath. 

Each knew how quickly happiness could come, and then vanish as nothing, nothing at all, could ever last forever.


End file.
